From The Cradle
by Carpathian.Queen
Summary: When little Isabella was born, she wasn't wanted by her parents. Enter a group of immortals who are willing to give her everything she desires in life and also an eternity of love and devotion. Bella becomes the center of their world. One little girl with how many mates? AU - Vampire/Human
1. Chapter 1

**Carlisle**

Today seemed exceptionally long. Maybe because this makes three consecutive weeks I've worked double shifts in the emergency room. I may be a vampire, but performing the same tasks over and over again really gets old. Don't get me wrong. I love my career as a physician. Helping people has always been a passion and my long life has afforded me the ability to practice for the last two hundred plus years. However, if one more lady comes into the ER perfectly healthy just to try to seduce me, I may have to consider talking to the guys about moving to a new town.

I really need a change.

For a vampire, change doesn't come easy. What kind of change would make me a happier person? Moving to a new town? Trying another career? Oh, it just makes me weary even thinking such thoughts. Besides, it's not just about me. I'd have to consider the impact to the others.

Living with three other vampire men has had challenges, but we are all glad to be able to share this immortal life together. I consider them all Brothers; although, sometimes I feel Edward may look at me more like a Father figure. I've had to play the Father role several times for him in society, especially since he continues to attend high school in every new town. All high school students have a parent or legal guardian and I step in to fulfill the requirement.

All of us are different and that is probably why we get along without much trouble. Edward is the youngest in human years at seventeen and has been a vampire for 97 years. He is a very gifted individual. Not only did this new life give him the ability to hear others thoughts, but he excels at anything related to music. His piano skills could rival the world's best concert pianists. Like me, Edward is single and has never had a female companion. We share many of the same morals and ethics, but we do have some interesting discussions regarding religion. I guess that's one topic which provides controversy no matter if you are a human or vampire. Most people would probably describe him as shy or a loner. Their perception would be derived from the fact he doesn't have human friends and tends to prefer to stay quiet and alone in social settings. At home, Edward is one of the guys and socializes just fine.

Emmett is second youngest at a human age of nineteen. He is the happiest vampire you would ever want to meet. No matter the situation, Emmett can find the silver lining. Most would consider him a non-gifted vampire, but I disagree. I believe his physical strength, loyalty, and sense of humor are all gifts. He considers himself our protector because he intimidates people just by his sheer size. No one needs to know he has a heart the size of Texas. Emmett never fails to brighten all our days. Well, except when he's in a mischievous mood and decides pranks are in order. Oh, those times can be a little trying on the patience, but in the end we always have a good laugh.

Jasper is the last of our little group. He was turned at the age of twenty during the Civil War. His sire was a very power hungry woman who commanded an army in the Southern Vampire Wars. His time in the vampire wars was horrendous. Because of his gift of empathy, he was able to progress to second in command very quickly. This turned out to be a blessing and a curse. The things this man has lived through are truly unfathomable. When he joined us about sixty years ago, he was so unsure he would be accepted because he was a human drinker. Even though the rest of us drink from animals, we welcomed him into our group letting him know his diet was his choice to make. To this day, he hunts animals with us and humans when alone.

I have no desire to complicate any of our lives. Asking them to pick-up and move just because I can't handle a little flirting seems ridiculous. Maybe I just need some time away from the hospital; a little vacation, perhaps? Humans usually take one or two vacations a year. I haven't taken a single day off since I started here almost three years ago. Yes, that is exactly what I'll do. Take a vacation.

I headed to the administration office and filled out my vacation request for next week. As good luck would have it, the hospital Administrator was in the office when I turned in my request. He immediately approved it making certain to tell me I work too hard and how he appreciated my dedication to my craft.

So, now what to do with my days off….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This story is only for entertainment purposes. I do not own / or am affiliated in any way with Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Carlisle**

Finally turning down our long driveway, relaxation starts to set in just by being near the house - my refuge. I let out a long sigh and the muscles in my neck and shoulders start to relax. My plans for the evening are focused around spending quiet time in my study and catching up on the new medical research published for treating and reversing Diabetes. Many long hours have been spent in my home lab testing variable prescription medications and homeopathic remedies. There were some successes, but mostly failures. It seems modern medicine still can't get a handle on some of the health issues plaguing humans and reducing their quality of life.

As the house came into view, I noticed an unfamiliar car parked out front. Hmm, I'm already wondering how this is going to affect my evening. With another long sigh, I pulled in behind the car and killed the engine. Ok, better get out and determine who is visiting and why they are here. We don't get many visitors – human or vampire.

As I slowly exited my Mercedes, I could smell the two visitors: Alice and Rose. One of them must have decided to replace their car. Those two are the biggest shopaholics I know. Rose is the one most interested in cars. I bet this one belongs to her. Guess I'll find out soon enough if I quite delaying entering the house. Wonder what caused their impromptu visit? Again, if I just go inside…

I walk into the house and hear a conversation in the living room. As I round the corner, I see Alice, Rose, and Edward sitting on the floor. "What are you guys doing?" asked Carlisle. Edward look embarrassed. Rose just looked in my direction and smiled, looking like she knew a secret. Then Rose got up off the floor and headed in my direction saying "It's so good to see you again, Carlisle! How are you? Enjoying working here and living in this quaint little town?" Oh, Rose. I know this isn't the kind of place for you. Keeping my answer short and polite, I let her know everything is good. "Rose, how good to see you too. We are enjoying the area and the hospital is impressive for this size community." She gives me a hug and moves back a few steps.

Immediately I'm assaulted by the little pixie, Alice. Her short stature and tiny frame reminds me of a pixie or fairy. She has the energy of an energizer bunny and never stops. Who would believe a little thing like her could give such strong hugs? I swear she makes sure people know her strength, because she is judged so much by her size. "Oh, Carlisle! It's been too long. I'm so glad Rose agreed it was time we visited. Why haven't you guys visited us in New York? You know we have plenty of room for everyone and live by some great hunting areas. I've been seeing a lot of you in my visions and I'm so excited. We just had to come to tell you the news. I'm so so so happy for you, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper! You've waited so long and totally deserve this happiness. It's going to be GREAT!"

Stunned a little, I look at her confused. How does she say so much without taking a breath? Ok, so I wonder if she's shared this news with Edward. I looked back at Edward still sitting in front of the couch on the floor. He shook his head in the negative. Then he stated a little frustrated, "She's blocking me. I can't listen to another Back Street Boy's song. Ung!" This caused a little chuckle from the rest of us; although, Edward definitely didn't find it funny.

"So, Alice, when do you plan to share this wonderful vision with the rest of us?" Carlisle said as he made his way over to an armchair and took a seat.

"No! No! No! No! You're not going to get any information until all four of you are home. You need to hear this at the same time. Keep an open mind and be prepared to talk about the news I'm going to share. Oh, I'm soooo excited! This is going to be great! I can't wait! I can't wait! Yay!" Alice states as she dances around the room spinning and continuing to sing, "I can't wait!"

"Now one question has been answered. Why doesn't someone tell me what you were doing on the floor when I came home?" Carlisle looked at all three of them waiting for an answer. Of course, it would be the pixie who answered. "I was showing Edward how to meditate. It's a good tool to have and everyone should learn. You never know when it will come in handy."

Meditating? Oh, goodness! Why haven't I learned when it comes to Alice, everything is….different. A meditating vampire? Really? I know humans practice meditation for multiple reasons, but vampires? Ok, no more asking questions. How soon will Jasper and Emmett be home? I'm really curious about this vision.

Two hours later and I find myself sitting at the dining room table with Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rose. Here we go. Finally, maybe Alice will share.

I addressed the guys and let them know Alice's request to keep an open mind and be prepared for discussion.

"Alice? Since we are all here, would you be so kind as to tell us about this vision?" As Carlisle finished speaking, he noticed Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all had confused looks on their faces. I guess they all feel the same as me.

Alice stood from her chair and looked at all the men. She took a deep breath and said "I've had a vision of your mate."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is only for entertainment purposes. I do not own / or am affiliated in any way with Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.

Carlisle

Nothing is more important to a vampire than finding their mate. A mate completes us in a way which cannot be achieved through any other means. They provide us with love, comfort, companionship, and a whole host of other strengths we need to survive this long existence. We all daydream about finding our mate and how we will show her or him our unending devotion and love. A vampire will never achieve ultimate happiness without their mate by their side for all eternity.

Alice and Rose had found each other about fifty years ago and have been blissfully happy every day since their meeting. At first glance, they may seem like a strange couple - tiny hyper Alice and the beautiful statuesque Rose. When you get to know each of them individually, you can understand why they are perfect mates. While Rose indulges Alice's whims of fancy, she can also bring her down to reality in such a way that does not hurt Alice's feelings.

Did I mention they both are shopaholics? Yes, they definitely have that in common. Every time they visit, our closets receive a major overhaul. While it doesn't bother me, it irritates Jasper to no end. He's taken to hiding his favorite boots, jeans, and cowboy hats as soon as he knows they are visiting.

After Alice's statement, we all looked at each other in confusion. Whose mate did she see? We all wanted to be the one in her vision. A mate. Our ultimate dream.

"Alice, it looks like we are all happy and excited to hear one of us will be finding our mate; however, which one of us is the lucky one?" Carlisle tried his best to stay calmly in his chair when he wanted to rush the little pixie and shake her for an immediate answer. This isn't something to be taken lightly and she needs to get on with her information.

Alice looked to Rose who nodded her head in silent support and took Alice's hand in hers giving it a gentle squeeze. Alice knew her mate was providing her with the strength she would need to continue with the explanation. With another deep breath, Alice began her tale.

"About ten months ago, I began having brief glances of your futures. These were not the usual mundane visions I typically get like decisions about clothes or hunting. I knew these visions would be of great importance because in them I saw each of you with a girl." Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper sat patiently listening carefully to everything being said. Alice wanted to give them a minute to process what she had said so far, but by the looks she was getting she knew to promptly continue.

"The girl was absolutely beautiful and whoever was with her appeared to be having a wonderful time." Alice began before being interrupted by Emmett. "Alice! Whose mate is she? You know patience is not one of my strengths. Just tell us already." Leave it to Emmett to get down to the nuts and bolts.

"Ok. Ok. Just remember to keep an open mind." Alice reminded seeming a little flustered. "The individual visions I've had of each of you are with the same girl. When you are together in the visions, she is the only female with you."

"Huh? Alice, I'm still confused." Emmett was just voicing what I suspect all of us where experiencing.

Just then Jasper and I shared a look of 'you've got to be kidding'. No, surely Alice wasn't meaning…there's no way she could be…what does this mean? Is it possible?

Rose decided enough was enough and with a loud huff, she made an announcement. "What Alice is so delicately trying to tell you lot, is you ALL have the same mate. That means Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper will all share the same female mate. Any questions?"

Everyone began speaking at once and we were getting nowhere fast. The guys wanted answers, but Alice couldn't answer one question before being bombarded with three more.

"Everyone, please calm down!" I stated hoping to achieve some semblance of calm and orderly. "We all have questions. Let's do this in an organized fashion so we can get the needed answers. Are we all onboard with that approach?" Giving a choice was always better than dictating. I may not be the official leader of the group, but being the oldest affords me some leeway. Now that everyone had calmed down or at least was trying to remain quiet, we could begin learning about these visions.

"I will answer all your questions, as long as finding out the answer will not impact your future with your mate. You have very happy futures ahead of you and I'm not willing to do anything to jeopardize your happiness." Alice always preempted her knowledge with some sort of disclaimer. This was the shortest one she'd ever given, so I bet this means her visions are set in stone unless we screw up along the road.

We all acknowledged her by nodding our heads. "Emmett, since you've been the most vocal this evening, why don't you start? I'm certain the answers to your questions, will also answer some of Edward, Jasper, and mine." As I speak to Emmett, he gets a big grin on his face showing how happy he is to go first. He's such a kid sometimes.

Emmett clears his throat unnecessarily and is ready to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This story is only for entertainment purposes. I do not own / or am affiliated in any way with Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Emmett**

A huge smile crosses my face and I look at Edward and Jasper. Carlisle just said we could start with my questions. I love to be first! First is definitely better then second, or third, or fourth, or… I'm sure you get the picture.

For people who don't know me well, you only see the side I portray to the world - the loud, large, full of life, pranking, strong vampire who doesn't take anything seriously. Although I am all of those things, I'm also very intelligent and do take important things seriously. It's just most of the time, nothing is very important to me. I've been blessed to become a vampire and I intend to enjoy every day to the fullest.

There is only one thing missing from making my life complete. A mate. Some vampires exist for hundreds or even thousands of years and never find their mate. After about three hundred years existing without a mate, a vampire starts to become very lonely and miserable. They exist without purpose. It's very sad, really. I've been concerned about Carlisle lately. You can definitely tell things have been weighing him down more as of late.

The basic need of finding my mate has been with me since I opened my eyes to this new life. You instinctually know a piece of you is missing and that piece must be found. I've spent a lot of time thinking and hoping I was lucky enough to find my mate. Now, it seems I may get my wish.

It's quite strange that Alice mentioned her brief visions of our mate started about ten months ago. That corresponds to when I started experiencing twinges of pain in my chest. They were very brief and felt just like a twinge or flutter. Of course, I didn't mention it to anyone. I mean, come on, vampires don't get sick. Our organs no longer function like they did when we were human. Who ever heard of a vampire with chest pain? Nope. Definitely keeping that one to myself.

While I've been waiting for my mate to appear, I've been preparing for her. Most male vampires want to show a mate they can not only protect them for eternity, but also provide for them. My video game software company has done extremely well over the years. It really picked up in the 1980's. Obtaining my Master's degree in Software Engineering, along with the fact I'm addicted to video games, has made me a very successful man. They always say it's best to make a career out of something you love and I took that to heart. My mate will have anything her heart desires. I will make sure she knows how much I love her and cherish her for eternity.

"Alice? Just to make sure we are clear, you've been having brief visions of each of us with the same girl for the last ten months?

"Yes, Emmett. You are correct." Alice replied smiling.

"How do you know this girl is our mate? Could it just be a friend or companion one of us has introduced to the family?" I really needed to know if she made an assumption or there was something concrete to lead her to this conclusion.

"Really, Emmett? Don't you think I would know the difference?

"Hey, it's a valid question!" I made sure to use my serious face so she would understand this wasn't a joke to me. Far from it, actually. Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper all agreed with me and stated such to Alice.

"Ok, you are right. The first clue was the way you looked at her, or Carlisle looked at her, or Edward, or Jasper. I could see the love in your eyes and hers reflected back the exact same to each of you. The second reason is simply because I saw a vision of the four of you and this beautiful girl talking about her having multiple mates. And last, but not least, there will be a ball where you are all in attendance. When you four arrive with your mate, you are announced as such." Now Alice was starting to share helpful information.

Rose spoke up then, "Alice, you should tell them about the possibility of others." Alice's face appeared to turn gray. It was apparent Alice did not wish to share a certain piece of knowledge and the word Rose used of "others" wasn't setting well with me. By the sounds of it, the guys didn't like it either.

"Now, remember keep an open mind. You four may not be the only males to mate with this girl." Alice bravely spoke, although it was clear she was anything but brave at the moment. Quiet growls could be heard throughout the dining room as the males expressed their dislike of this news.

"Geesh! You guys haven't even met her yet and you're starting to sound and act like Neanderthals! Men!" That's Rose for you. She definitely is never in short supply of an opinion and feels it's some sort of responsibility to share it with the rest of us. Thank goodness she is not my mate. Oh, just the thought gives me the shivers. She's way too bossy for me and she smells like Valvoline motor oil. I don't know if it's because she spends so much time underneath the hood of a car in her mechanic shop or if it's just her natural smell. All I can say is - I think she stinks! Literally. I pity poor Alice. Yuck!

All four of us said a quiet "sorry" to Rose and Alice. Thinking about sharing a mate with three other males was bad enough, but now I had to consider the possibility of more? This was just too much to absorb all at once. I'm going to file that piece of info for examination at a later time.

Oh, no. I just thought of something. I haven't actually been the best boy in the world. I mean, I've been with other vampire woman. I'm not a man-whore or anything, but I sure haven't saved myself for my mate. Wonder if she will forgive me? How worried should I be? Maybe she'll have a history? You could now hear me growling again. Yep, definitely didn't like that last thought.

Maybe someone else should ask some questions.

"Jasper? Do you want to go next?" Emmett was actually glad he had a little time to think about what he's learned while Jasper was deciding on his questions.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is only for entertainment purposes. I do not own / or am affiliated in any way with Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.

**Jasper**

All of the emotions flowing through the room are driving me crazy. I can't even focus on my own emotions at the moment and I really would like to figure out how I feel about this news.

Do I want a mate? Yes, most definitely. That is an easy question for me to answer.

Am I prepared to protect and support a mate? Protection is definitely not an issue. My time in the Southern Vampire Wars ensured my ability to protect not only myself, but others.

Supporting a mate would also not be an issue. I've mastered the art of buying struggling businesses, making them profitable, and reselling them to achieve a high return on investment. My nonsense approach to business has worked well for me. For leisure, I also write. Most of my works are novels, but I dabble in other things as well. Becoming an author has also made me quite a bit of money over the years.

As a vampire, I've lived a long time and have had little use for many material things. I've lived frugally all my life with very few exceptions. I don't do without things I need or truly want, but how much does a vampire really need? We don't need human food. Shelter isn't needed, but I consider it something I want at all times. We don't even need a vehicle because we can run faster than the speed of a car or truck. I currently have a truck and a motorcycle, but I've went many of my vampire years without either. Vampires also do not get sick, so medical insurance and medications are unnecessary.

Boy, when I think of it, I don't know how most humans survive. Maintaining their fragile life costs so much money. Now I understand why there is such poverty in areas. I guess I've never had a reason to think about this before today.

I certainly hope my mate has had a good life – both human and vampire. Wonder what she will be like?

All of a sudden I start getting a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. What the heck? Oh, no! Do you think she has been hurt? Tortured? Scarred, like me? No, no, no. She will be perfect and have had a good life. I can't think of anything else. Just because I had a horrible beginning in this existence, doesn't mean she experienced the same. I need to get off this track of thinking before I start getting depressed. Finding out I'll have a mate should be a joyous moment.

I am happy about the news. I just never expected to find a mate. I mean, who would want me? Vampires are afraid of me because of what my scars represent – strength and fighting skills. I am always perceived as a threat. Will my mate be afraid of me? Will she be able to overlook my scarred body and love me for who I am on the inside? Will she be able to forgive me for the horrible acts I participated in or controlled during the Southern Vampire Wars? How will she react when she finds out I've screwed numerous women – vampire and human – without a care or thought of my mate?

Oh, God! Please let her be able to accept me with all my flaws. Please. Please. Please.

"Alice? I appreciate you letting us know about your visions, but why have you waited so long to come forward with this news?" Alice didn't like the question. I could feel the annoyance rolling off of her. Well, little pixie. Now you know how the rest of us without precognition feel. Hah!

"Jasper, you know I sometimes only get bits and pieces and have to wait until the vision becomes longer to understand it fully. Stop with the suspicion. I love you all like brothers and I would never keep anything of importance from you unless necessary. I needed to make sure I saw as much as possible before determining how to approach you guys." Alice clearly didn't feel she should have to explain herself. They had known each other a long time and understood how her visions worked.

"Ok, Alice, no need to get defensive. I understand." That was about the extent of his somewhat apology. "Do you know the whereabouts of our mate? Is she ok? How soon will we meet her?" Jasper had so many questions.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Geesh! Slow down a minute. Yes, I know where she is, she is perfectly fine, and you will meet her soon."

"Anything specific you want to share regarding the "when" we will meet her?" Jasper wanted to know details.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I can't tell you anything other than the timeline is soon. However, I must prepare you all for meeting her. Even though you will find your mate soon, you will not have the mating instinct with her for several years." Alice finished her last sentence very quietly. If they didn't have such sensitive hearing, they would have missed it entirely.

"What? What do you mean we will not have the mating instinct? That is ridiculous! As soon as you identify your mate, your instincts to mate kick in automatically. That is why they are called "instincts", Alice!" Jasper was now on the verge of getting pissed. Alice better elaborate.

Rose wasn't going to stand for Alice to be talked to in this manner. "Jasper, you will not speak to Alice in that tone. She is providing this information to help you. You should respect her. She could just as easily have told you nothing and let you guys figure things out on your own, but she thought this was best. We all have counted on Alice's visions over the years to help with decisions. Give her that same trust with this vision." Jasper acknowledged Rose's comments with a nod. She was completely correct. I'm just a little overwhelmed.

"Alice? I think we all would like to understand what you just said, because it totally goes against everything I know about mating." Carlisle, always the calm in any storm.

Alice took a deep breath and looked to Rose for support. Rose smiled and slightly squeezed her hand for comfort. "Contrary to what we've known about vampire mating, you will not have the mating instinct when you meet your mate. You will be what she needs. A lover, or lovers in this case, will not be what she needs. It will take some time before you will be lovers. I can't go into specifics, because if I tell you more the outcome is bad. It affects the happiness of your mate and I'm not willing to jeopardize her happiness or yours. She is going to be a very close friend to Rose and I. Actually, she will be more like a sister. I love her already, so don't think for one minute I will do anything which will hurt her in the future." Alice was as serious as I've ever saw her. This is the first time I've actually saw her without a great big smile on her face.

"So, we will be whatever she needs now and become lovers sometime in the future? Is this correct, Alice?" I knew Carlisle would want to clarify.

"Yes. You are correct, Carlisle.

Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and I just looked at each other in confusion. I knew what was on everyone's mind. What would she need? How long would it be before we would become lovers? How the hell is that going to work anyway?

"Jasper, do you have any other questions or should we give Edward a turn?" Edward beamed at Carlisle's question. You could tell he was anxious to ask something, because his leg was bouncing up and down so hard it was vibrating up into the table. Edward is a great guy, but sometimes he could really show his human age.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This story is only for entertainment purposes. I do not own / or am affiliated in any way with Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.

**Edward**

Thank you, Carlisle! Finally, I get to ask some important questions. I've been so lonely and have longed for my mate. All the years in high school over and over again, were in an attempt to find my mate. Of course, going to school so much was boring, but what else would I do with all my time?

Attending high school shows me just what I'm missing. The couples go around holding hands, giving soft kisses, and snuggling in-between classes. I want those same things so bad. Someone to hold, kiss, snuggle, love, cherish, adore, worship, protect, love, share with, experience passion with, appreciate, respect,… Did I mention love? Hah! I'm so excited!

I have never had a girlfriend or a female companion. It's not because the opportunity never arose, it's just never felt right to me to give myself to someone other than my mate. Throughout my vampire life, I have kept focused on finding the "one" which completes me. Hopefully, she will be untouched and we can experience many firsts together.

Even though I do not work per se, I am a man of substantial means. When Carlisle turned me, my parents had passed away a few days beforehand. He was able to have my family's assets transferred to me while I was enduring my change. I'm so thankful to him for being so thorough and thinking about how I would support myself. With Alice's help, my investments have done wonderful. I definitely consider Alice a sister and appreciate everything she does for us.

I still own my childhood home in Chicago and visit it occasionally. Memories of my human life may be few, but I treasure them and visiting the house usually brings about new snippets of times of old. Oh, I can't wait to share that part of my life with my mate!

Music composition is something I enjoy as a hobby. There is already a soft tune playing in my head when thinking of my mate. A score for my mate is in order. I'll have to get right on it when we are finished.

"First, I want to thank you, Alice, for providing us with this news. I'm so excited to know I'm going to find my mate!" I could hear Emmett and Jasper's thoughts. All were varying degrees of telling me I was a suck-up and butt kisser. No matter what they thought, I was truly glad to have Alice in our lives.

"Is she pretty? Does she have long hair? What about her height? Is she tall or petite? Could you tell if she was a nice and kind person? What about her intelligence? Is she book smart or intuitively smart? Oh, please tell me she's smart. I don't know how I'd handle eternity if she were educationally challenged. What about hobbies? Did you see anything in the vision to let you know her interests? Or favorite things?"

"EDWARD! For the love of all that is holy, stop talking and stop that ridiculous bouncing! You're acting like Tigger from Winnie the Pooh! I'm the only Tigger in this group." At Alice's words, the entire table starts laughing hysterically. Ok, so I had moved from bouncing my leg to bouncing my entire body on and off the dining room chair. Maybe I am a little overeager? Nope. I'm going to find my mate!

As the laughter died down and I tried to calm down, Carlisle leaned over to "whisper" in my ear. Everyone could still hear him. It was more for effect than anything. "Edward, I know you are not a shallow person, but the first few questions came across as superficial."

"Truly, Carlisle, I didn't mean them to seem trivial. Emmett and Jasper asked a lot of good questions and I thought it was time we hear more about her specifically as a vampire." Rose and Alice shared a look at Edward's comment. They could not correct Edward without revealing one of the vision secrets. Both women turned back to Edward with small smiles on their face. Edward had the impression they were silently laughing at his youthfulness. Unfortunately, he still couldn't get anything from either of their minds. Both were singing juvenile boy band songs – again. Ugh!

"I understand your line of questioning, Edward. Think nothing of it. We know you too well to think you would only be interested in someone due to their looks or brains." Alice continued smiling even wider. "Your mate is beautiful in my eyes. Of course, opinions vary on that sort of thing, but in this case you will all think she is a goddess. I have no idea about intelligence, interests, or things of that nature. Since a mate is everything you need, I could only assume she will be intelligent and have similar interests to her mates. Really," Alice snorts, "you have no reason to worry."

"Thank you, Alice. She will be everything we need, I have no doubt. Just like we will be everything she needs." At Edward's words, all the guys nodded their head in confirmation. None of them needed to worry. What Alice and Edward said was very true.

**Carlisle**

"Well, I guess that just leaves me. After listening to this entire discussion, I only have two questions at this time. Can you tell us who meets her first?" Silently hoping the answer is me. I really need her in my life. She is the "change" I so desperately need.

"Carlisle, you will be the first to meet her." Alice confirmed beaming at him like she really wanted to say more, but was holding her tongue.

Me? Yes! Yes! Yes! I get to meet her first! I don't know what I did to deserve this gift, but I will be thankful every day of my existence.

Clearing my throat, I thought about how to word the second question. "Is there anything we need to do to prepare for her?" I was a little concerned about asking, since Alice seems to go overboard a lot when it comes to things.

"If you trust me and Rose, yes there are some things which could be done to prepare for her arrival." Carlisle nodded to Alice to continue. No matter how over the top Alice could be, he would already do anything for his mate. "Well, we could prepare her room. Of course, you would all need to stay away from the room until you meet her."

"Why would we want you two to decorate a room for her? Why not let her pick out the things she likes and do it herself. We would help her, of course." Emmett was trying his best to understand Alice's words, but why in the world wouldn't a women want to design her own room? Didn't all women have specific tastes when it comes to furniture, colors, and such? Again, Emmett felt a little lost.

"Believe me, I wouldn't offer unless it was necessary. Ok, maybe that's not entirely true, but my offer of assistance is related to something I can't share with you. It's totally up to you guys?" Alice looked a little hurt for an instant and then she again appeared happy.

"Alice and Rose, I would like to thank you for your offer and gladly accept. Do any of you disagree? If Alice says it's needed, then I believe her. I say let's do what our mate needs beginning with her room preparation." Carlisle waited for the others to respond.

Sequentially, he heard the three of them say, "Agree."

"When would you like to get started?" Carlisle knew this would give them an even closer timeline to when their mate will appear, but he was shocked to hear the answer.

"Now," stated Rose and Alice together.


End file.
